On Every Christmas Night
by pandorabox82
Summary: Bernie has come home to surprise Serena on Christmas. Will her visit bring them closer together?


Bernie pulled her coat tighter around her shoulders as she made her way up the walk. Thankfully, Serena had cleared the light dusting of snow that had fallen that day, so she didn't have to worry about potentially slipping and falling, which would ruin the surprise of her trip. And everything was so much colder now, since she had spent so much time in Sudan. Shivering a little, she came to a stop on the stoop and raised her hand, taking a deep breath as she knocked firmly, waiting for someone to come to the door.

"I don't know, Jason! I wasn't expecting any visitors on Christmas Eve!"

She chuckled a little, fighting to keep from fully laughing, knowing that would give everything away to her lover. Instead, she squared her shoulders and waited for Serena to open the front door. As the first sliver of light from the inside began to spread outside, she opened her mouth and began to sing. "Here I come a wassailing among the leaves so green, here I come awandering so fair to be seen…"

Bernie didn't make it any further in the song before Serena had launched herself into her arms, closing her into a tight hug as she peppered kisses all over her face. "You said that you weren't going to be able to make it, Berenice!"

"I wanted to surprise you," she said lowly as she allowed Serena to lead her inside, thankful for the warmth that instantly enveloped her. "And it is so nice to be warm once more."

"You won't say that when you're back in Sudan. Unless…?"

Bernie shook her head a little, trying to ignore the small stab of guilt that pricked her heart at the crestfallen look that flitted across her partner's face before her lovely smile returned. "I wish that I could, Serena, but there's still some work to do there. They need me, more than Holby does at the moment. But we can have this moment?"

Serena nodded, a few tears escaping from her eyes to slip down her cheeks as she stepped forward and hugged Bernie again. Jason stumbled into the hall and gave her a wide grin before hurrying over to their sides and joining in the hug. It felt so right to be held like this, and she sighed happily as breathed in the familiar, comforting, scent that was entirely Serena's home.

"You're here just in time, you know, Doctor Bernie. Auntie Serena and I were just about to start decorating our tree."

She pulled away from Serena a little to look into her face, seeing the sheepish smile on her partner's lips. "Isn't it a bit late to decorate? What about your traditional staff party?"

At those words, a blush bloomed on her cheeks, and Serena shook her head rapidly as she looked up at the ceiling. "I'm not really back there, yet. I keep trying to find my footing once more, and this is a good first step, being in my own home, but the rest will take some time. Please, tell me that you understand."

Bernie nodded as she reached up to cup Serena's cheek. "Baby steps are sometimes best, especially after everything that you went through here. Though I at least hope that people know you're home?"

She nodded, and a warm smile spread across her lips as she allowed Serena to guide her into the living room. "Jason let the cat out of the bag when he was eating lunch with Henrik on the roof. Dom overheard, and from there, it just seemed to spread across the hospital in a matter of moments. There are a few people who would love to see me back now, to get the ship in order, but Henrik understands, just like you."

The smile on Serena's lips wavered a little, and Bernie hastily nodded before dipping her head down and kissing her. She could feel the sigh that escaped her lips, and she kissed her again, just as quickly, before taking a look around the living room. There was a good amount of Christmas decorations around, but nothing like last year, their first Christmas together.

A sense of melancholy swept over her heart at that thought, and Bernie sank onto the sofa, watching as Jason went over to the creche and began to set up all the figurines inside. "Do you want to set Mary and Joseph around the manger?" he asked, turning to face them and holding the figurines out. Bernie darted her eyes towards Serena, and saw the gentle look on her face, so she nodded and stood, going over to Jason's side and taking the delicate figures from his hands.

The light blue of Mary's robes stood out to Bernie for some reason, and she stroked her thumb across them, the cool ceramic helping to steady her even further. Letting out a soft breath of contentment, Bernie placed Mary close to the manger's side before placing Joseph on the other, arranging him in such a way as to look over both his wife and son. "All right," she murmured after clearing her throat, "what's next to decorate?"

"The tree needs a few baubles on it," Serena replied drolly as she walked over to their sides, resting her head on Bernie's arm as she reached out and touched the hair on the angel atop the creche. "I just have those vintage ornaments that Mum left me, you helped put them up last year. A part of me, well, I'm glad you're here to help me with that." Turning her head slightly, Serena pressed her lips against her upper arm before wrapping her arms around Bernie's waist and holding her close.

"I can't very well decorate with you hanging off me, even if it is welcome." Serena nodded and slowly released her, heading over to the coffee table and picking up the small box that Bernie recognized from last year. "All right, I'm guessing that you want the star up towards the top again? Nearest the angel?"

Serena nodded as she held the box out towards her. Carefully, Bernie took the star from the top and stood on tiptoe to place the glass ornament at the right hand of the angel. This seemed to signal something to Jason, as he also began to start putting the delicate ornaments on high up places, and they all fell into an easy rhythm, completing the decorating in no time flat.

"Are you staying?"

Jason's question caused her to start a little, and she looked over at Serena, seeing the same question in her eyes. "I'd like to stay the night, if you'll have me," she honestly replied, lowering her eyes down to focus on her partner's chin.

"If I want to be greedy, I'd say that you could stay until the end of time, but I know that you have to go back, eventually. How long can you give us?"

Bernie reached out and ran her hand down Serena's arm until she was clasping her hand. "I can give you until just after the New Year, and then I have to return to my other job." Serena gave her a small nod before leaning in and kissing her gently. Bernie's stomach chose the wrong moment to rumble, but she relished in the feel of her laughter against her lips. "What?"

"You didn't eat before you came here?" Serena asked through her laughter, and Bernie shrugged a little. "I love that you were that anxious to see us again."

"How could I not want to be with you?" she replied as she reached up and stroked Serena's cheek. "But I am hoping that there is something to eat here?"

"There might be some leftovers in the refrigerator, Doctor Bernie. Let me go see."

She was grateful for the moment to be alone with Serena, and it seemed that Serena felt the same way, since she plastered her body against Bernie's, standing up on her tiptoes as she enclosed her arms around her neck, bringing her head in close so that she could kiss her once more. "I'll never tire of the taste of your lips, darling."

"I think that's supposed to be my line," she said before kissing her again. "So we'll have to kiss our fill until I have to go back."

Serena nodded a little before resting her head on Bernie's shoulder, breathing in deeply a few times. "It's a good thing that I haven't started back yet, then. We can laze in bed and spend days walking around the city. And when it gets too cold, we can nip back home and cuddle in front of the fireplace."

"I do like the way your brain thinks, Campbell," Bernie replied as she slung her arm around Serena's waist and began to lead her towards the kitchen. "My luggage is still in the boot of the rental car. Do you think that Jason would mind bringing it in later? I mean, there are Christmas presents in there for him, and you."

"I'm certain we can ask him to do that," her partner replied as they stepped into the kitchen. "But I rather like the idea of you not having any spare clothes to change into," Serena whispered in her ear before making her way over to Jason's side and giving Bernie a suggestive wink. And in that moment, Bernie was overwhelmingly glad that she had made the impulsive decision to fly home to her family for the holidays. Seeing Serena just brought that all into focus, and she was grateful to have something so right in her life, on this, and hopefully every, Christmas night.


End file.
